Sanctuary
by The Emcee
Summary: Outside of their room, he was Overhaul, yakuza boss and villain. He was determined, ruthless, and dangerous. But within their sanctuary, he was simply Kai.


Title: Sanctuary

Author: The Emcee

Rating: M for sexual content

Pairing: Chisaki Kai/Midoriya Izuku

Summary: Outside of their room, he was Overhaul, yakuza boss and villain. He was determined, ruthless, and dangerous. But within their sanctuary, he was simply Kai.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters or the fandom.

A/N: This is my third neko Izuku story. I wanted to let you all know that the stories in this series aren't related to one another unless I specifically say so in the author's note. Also, I didn't exactly think these through; I just wanted more neko Izuku fanfiction. Anyway, let me know what you think in the towel section down below and enjoy!

 **~…~**

 **Sanctuary**

 **~…~**

With a heavy, frustrated sigh, Kai closed and locked his bedroom door. It had been a long, long day full of paperwork, meetings, and the occasional use of his filthy quirk to set matters straight. What he needed the most at that moment was some relaxation.

Removing his mask, Kai ran a hand through his hair and scratched behind his ears, the black fur soft and silky to the touch. His tail twitched in the confines of his pants and he couldn't wait to get his clothes off, though admittedly, there was an entirely separate reason for that.

His golden eyes turned to his bed and the lump hidden beneath the blankets. A soft smile spread across his face and he made his way to the bed, his footsteps soft and quiet. Sitting down on the bed, he began to undo his tie. He chuckled when he heard a gentle, rumbling purr from the being beneath the blanket. Kai heard rustling from behind him and within seconds a head of green, unruly curls popped out from underneath the blanket.

"Kai?" Izuku said in a soft voice full of sleep. Kai's smile widened and he pivoted to see his small neko mate sit up.

"Yes, Izuku?" Kai responded, his smile turning into a faint smirk.

Izuku completely crawled out from the blanket and scooted closer to him, his scantily clad body pressing against Kai's side, where he rubbed his head against the older neko's shoulder and purred happily.

"I missed you. I'm glad you're home," Izuku mumbled softly. Kai reached up and gently scratched behind Izuku's fluffy ears, which were all but hidden within his mop of hair.

"I missed you too, kitten. But I'm home now," Kai told him before he leaned down and nuzzled Izuku's neck.

He inhaled the younger neko's scent and his body immediately relaxed. It had been a long day, one that started at four in the morning and ended at midnight, and thanks to the estate being an hour away from the city, he hadn't gotten home until one. But he was here now, and that was all that mattered.

"Let me help you out of your clothes, Kai," Izuku said as he crawled onto Kai's lap, his dexterous fingers undoing the buttons on the yakuza boss' shirt swiftly.

This had been a routine for them for a few years now, Izuku helping Kai out of his suits whenever he'd return home from business. No one else was allowed this close to him; hell, no one else was allowed to sleep beside him. That place was reserved especially for Izuku.

When Kai had been eleven and out with his father, the Boss of Shia Hassaikai, in the city, he had stumbled upon Izuku, at the tender age of six. Before their faithful meeting, Kai hadn't met any other neko's. And as far as he knew, he was one of the very few nekos to possess a quirk; less than one percent of them had quirks. So when he spotted Izuku out of the corner of his eye, small and frail and being harassed by a man with less than honorable intentions, Kai's feet moved on their own accord towards the alley where Izuku was being pushed into.

Kai's fingers twitched as he quickly made his way, the sounds of the other neko's cries urging him forward without much thought. The smaller boy was damn near bent over a heap of trash when Kai reached out towards his attacker. With one mere touch, the offender was no longer a problem. Izuku was shaking like a leaf and clearly terrified. For whatever reason, Kai felt his heart squeeze at the appearance of the tiny neko before him.

Aside from being filthy, he was so thin that he looked skeletal; his ears and tail were missing patches of fur and looked rough and diseased; and he was crying. Kai was certain that the other would look horrified and appalled by what he had done, but instead he looked relieved. Eyes as deep and green as a forest looked up him as though he were the only being on Earth. That look along caused Kai's heart to skip a beat and a feeling he had never known washed over him.

For whatever reason, he felt the urge to protect the younger neko, to take care of him, but more importantly, he wanted him for his own. Kai extended a hand to him and kept his golden eyes locked onto green ones.

"My name is Kai," he had said simply. The green neko sniffed and wiped his eyes with his filthy palms before he answered.

"I-Izuku. Midoriya Izuku," was the answer he received. Izuku took Kai's hand and with help stood up. He was so short and small and although he was filthy he looked adorable.

"Where are your parents?" Kai had asked him.

"They're dead," Izuku had told him, his shoulders slumping and his countenance crestfallen. He was such an emotional child.

"I see," Kai had mumbled softly.

"What's your quirk, Izuku?" Kai said.

"I don't have one," Izuku replied, looking down at his feet as though he were ashamed. That simple fact made Kai's heart sing; Izuku was pure and untainted, the complete opposite of Kai. His ears twitched and the motion caught Izuku's attention.

"You're a neko too!" he had gasped. A small smile crossed Kai's face.

"Yes, though I'm not a normal house cat. I'm a panther," Kai had explained as he touched his round ears.

"That's amazing," Izuku had said in awe. And that was all it took.

"Come with me, Izuku. I can give you a home," Kai had found himself saying without hesitation or even thinking it through. He knew that the Boss wouldn't object; after all, Izuku was a neko, which were rare, and that alone would pique his interest.

A gentle nod later and Kai was ushering Izuku back towards the Boss, who had remained at the same spot where Kai had left him. The look on his face told Kai that he was indeed interested in the tiny neko trailing behind Kai.

"Who is this?" the Boss inquired with a subtle tilt of his head.

"This is Izuku. He's coming home with us," Kai had explained, his voice leaving no room for argument. He owed his entire life and existence to the Boss and the yakuza, but he felt too strongly about this to let it go.

"Very well," was all the man had said.

When they had returned to the estate, Kai had insisted that Izuku remain with him. The very thought of Izuku being away from him disgusted him even more so than the dirt that coated the other neko's body. The reactions he got from the Boss and the other members of the yakuza didn't matter to him. For whatever reason, he felt compelled to take care of Izuku, so much so that he even bathed Izuku himself, cleaning him thoroughly and with gentle, careful fingers.

That was how it all started, and eleven years later they were as close as two people could be. Kai didn't want or need anyone else aside from Izuku. He was the only person Kai held on the same level as himself. That was not something he'd do for just anyone; if that didn't speak volumes about how he felt about Izuku, Kai didn't know what did.

He felt a soft peck against the corner of his lips and Kai smiled, brought back to the present by his darling neko. His shirt was opened and Kai watched as Izuku rubbed his chest, his thin fingers light as a feather. Kai shrugged out of his shirt and folded it neatly. Izuku slid off of his lap and placed the shirt on the chair across from the bed. The older neko watched Izuku bend over as he unbuttoned his pants which had become restricted by his erection.

Once his pants were off and folded, Izuku set them with the shirt, followed by the boxers. Now Kai was standing naked before Izuku, who wore only a pair of boxer-briefs. Greens eyes drank in Kai's form and he stood tall and proud as his little mate did so. Izuku approached him and he wrapped his arms around Kai's waist. Typically, Kai loathed being touch by anyone, but Izuku was the exception to that rule.

Kai bent forward and nuzzled his face against Izuku's hair, inhaling his scent once again. To the outside world, he was Overhaul, the boss of Shie Hassaikai, and the one who would remake this world and cleanse it of the disease that plagued it. But within the confines of their room, their sanctuary, he was merely Kai. There were no pretenses between them, no barriers to break down; those had been destroyed years ago. All that was left was the two of them in their own world.

Kai crushed his lips to Izuku's and the little neko wrapped his arms around his neck, clinging to him and bringing him closer. Without much effort, Kai turned them around and placed Izuku on the bed. The panther climbed on top of him and kissed Izuku again, his arms holding him above the smaller body beneath him. Izuku wiggled out of his underwear, folded them, and let them flop onto the floor. Given the circumstances, Kai didn't say anything; he had other things on his mind.

Having Izuku naked beneath him and being completely exposed himself was something Kai never thought would happen. Truthfully, he always thought that sex was a disgusting part of human nature but Izuku had changed that. Izuku changed a lot of things. Kai never thought he'd want a mate or want to love someone; all he wanted was to achieve his goal. Now, he had something so much more to work toward and it was all thanks to Izuku.

Their kisses ended and Kai nipped at Izuku's jawline, moving to his neck which he ravished with fervor. He licked and nibbled the flesh around and Izuku moaned and arched up against his body. Izuku's fingernails dug into Kai's back, but he didn't mind the pain. In fact, he enjoyed it and he wanted those nails to dig deeper. He wanted Izuku to scream his name and remind everyone who he belonged to.

With one final lick to the large bruise now adorning Izuku's neck, Kai trailed down the younger neko's chest. He took Izuku's right nipple into his mouth, licking and suckling it while his right hand fondled the left one. Kai rubbed the left nipple between his thumb and index finger and smirked to himself when Izuku gasped and writhed beneath him. After one final suck, Kai switched nipples and began lavishing the left one with his tongue with playing with the right with his fingers.

When Izuku was a panting, gasping mess beneath him, Kai moved further south until he was face to face with Izuku's hard cock. He licked the underside once, twice, and a third time, Izuku's moans music to his ears. If he went any further in this endeavor, Izuku would reach his climax before Kai and that couldn't happen. Kai preferred it when they came together. But he wasn't merciless.

Kai leaned back and turned Izuku over and pulled his hindquarters up in the air, forcing his mate to lean on his elbows and knees. Three years ago, when they first started mating Kai never thought he'd enjoy doing what he was about to do, yet he did if only because it turned Izuku into a blubbering mess. Thankfully, he knew that Izuku had thoroughly cleaned himself; that was the only way Kai would be doing this.

Spreading Izuku's ass checks apart, Kai's eyes scrutinized every inch of his mate's pucker. It was as clean as every other part of his body which is just the way Kai liked it. Leaning forward, Kai kissed and nipped those delectable cheeks before running his tongue over that sweet pucker. Izuku's body jerked and he gasped loudly as his back arched and his tail flicked excitedly back and forth. He delved his tongue past that ring of muscle and devoured Izuku. His tongue swirled and stroked everywhere it could reach within that wondrous cavern and Izuku was going wilding, moaning and writhing in ecstasy as his hips tried to buck backwards. They would have had Kai not been holding them in place.

"Kai…Kai, please. Please, please, please, please!" Izuku begged while he shook his head, tears prickling his eyes. "Please, Kai, fuck me!"

That was what Kai had been waiting for.

He pulled back and leaned over Izuku, reaching for the tube of lubricant that they kept in the top drawer of the bedside table. Kai applied a generous amount of lubricant to his cock; when they had first started having sex, he used condoms, but now the feeling of Izuku's hot body around his bare cock trumped his need for sanitation. Besides, they would bathe afterwards and the sheets would be changed by the time they were done; Kai always made sure of that.

Once his cock was slicked with enough lube, Kai lined himself up against Izuku's delicious pucker and pushed in. He didn't stop until he was fully sheathed inside of Izuku's body, unable to quell the guttural moan that escaped him as he did so. Izuku was panting and quivering beneath him and it felt magnificent; his entire body felt utterly amazing.

Kai didn't wait for Izuku to adjust; he pulled out and thrust back in. Izuku gasped and moaned as Kai continued his fast, rough pace. Sweat slicked both of their bodies and fell onto the blanket beneath them. Skin slapping against skin resounded throughout the room coupled with moans and grunts and the musky scent of sex wafted all around them.

Hearing the green neko losing his mind beneath him drove Kai wild. But he didn't want to climax just yet; he wanted to savor this. He lifted Izuku's ass up just a bit higher and when he thrust into him he knew he hit the prostate. Izuku cried out in passion and he did his best to thrust back to meet Kai's thrusts. His fingers dug into Izuku's hips and he knew that there'd be bruises on them in a few hours. That thought made him thrust as deep as he could into Izuku and arch his hips up just so at the last second. The reaction he received from the younger neko was positively thrilling.

Neither of them would last much longer now. With both of them thrusting to meet each other and after having spent all day apart, it was logical that they wouldn't be able to go all night, or morning rather.

Reaching down, Kai took hold of Izuku's neglected cock and began pumping it furiously. He wasn't so cruel as to not touch the smaller neko and he did enjoy the feel of the hard flesh in his hands. Leaning over Izuku's body, pressing as close to him as he could, he nipped the soft ear almost hidden within the sea of green curls. It was so different now than how it had been when Kai had first found him.

"Come with me, Izuku," Kai growled into his ear.

That was all it took for the both of them. With a loud, guttural growl Kai spilled his seed deep within Izuku's body. At the same time, Izuku cried out his name and coated his hand with his semen. He rode out his orgasm and continued milking Kai for all he was worth until he collapsed onto the bed. They were both a panting, sweaty mess of tangled limbs and cum.

Kai rolled them onto their sides and curled around the smaller neko. His tail intertwined with Izuku's and he started purring contentedly. He nuzzled Izuku's neck and smiled when the younger neko leaned back and kissed his lips softly. The minutes ticked by as they cuddled in their post-coitus high.

"Well, let's get cleaned up," Kai said after a long while.

"How tired are you, Kai?" Izuku asked as they got up off of the bed.

"Considering how long I've been out, I'm exhausted," Kai answered as they made their way towards the bathroom that was adjoined to the bedroom. "Why?"

Izuku threw him a smirk over his shoulder as they entered the bathroom.

"Why waste a perfectly good shower by just getting clean?" he countered, sending a wink Kai's wake.

Kai couldn't stop the chuckled that escaped him as Izuku turned on the shower, hot as the flames of hell just as Kai liked it. Why he was indeed exhausted, the thought of shower sex was simply irresistible. And since they were in their sanctuary, why the hell not?


End file.
